The Year of The Moon
by Imperius
Summary: It's Luna's 5th year. She's had enough of being made fun of. She's bound to make changes, and you know how that's gonna turn out! LR


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or its characters. JK has that beloved right. I am merely "twinging" the characters.

A/N: My first Harry Potter fic! I hope you like it. I've been on a LONG sabbatical ever since I wrote my Digimon Tamers fanfiction.

August 24, 1996

Ginny gave you to me just earlier today. Honestly, I would've expected it to be a non-muggle type, where you would write back to me and ink would appear right under from where I wrote. She probably thinks that it's not necessary to have words come out to you expressing your deepest sympathy for my problems. In any case, I'm thankful; one of the rare gifts I've received that wasn't from my father.

Oh, I guess I didn't introduce myself. Hello, Diary. I'm Luna Lovegood, and I just turned 15. Just as my previous birthdays, I don't really look too much or seem so different than the year before. Dad says I'm getting bigger everyday, but I don't really notice it. And unfortunately, I don't have a mother; that is, anymore. I was only nine years old when she thought she could resist a self-stricken Imperius curse. If ever I feel like crying or expressing my thoughts, I guess you're the one obligated to listen these days.

Funny thing though, I've never cried since my mother died. I guess I didn't figure anything could be worse than to lose someone who is very dear to you, so other stuff didn't get to me as much. People cry everyday...I wonder what for? I haven't seen Ginny cry much, except back in the first year; she had seen the famous Harry Potter alone with Hermione Granger, and she claimed to have what she said were "feelings" for Harry.

Again, what for?

I guess I should introduce these people.

Ginny is my best friend; actually she's my _only_ friend. _And_ she houses in Griffyndor. It really doesn't bother me that much...I am rather tired of my classmates in Ravenclaw. I have Herbology and Divination with her, where the Ravenclaws and Griffyndors are together in classes. We both don't fancy Herbology much, but we take a high interest in Divination. It's fun predicting who will get hurt next, although we don't exactly _wish_ for them to get hurt.

Harry Potter is exactly that; Harry Potter. People seem to take an interest in his scar, and how he evaded Lord Voldemort. I don't really see too much into it. The boy is nice, and he doesn't really seem keen on showing the mark off. And I admire him for it.

Hermione Granger is the girl who currently fancies Harry, as how Ginny puts it. I really don't see what Harry sees in that girl. If you don't know her, and of course you don't...she's a _fact girl_. Where's the fun in that? She'll only believe things written in stone. I swear, I'll shove my wand in my ear before I ever let her work for my father's magazine.

_The Quibbler_ is the magazine my dad works for. Actually, he's the editor. That means he approves what stories go on the magazine...I think. It encourages one to think _outside_ the box; something Hermione would never understand. I support Daddy all the way. Hey, I've got a Crumple-Horned Snorcack to prove it!

I guess I left out one more person. Ron Weasley, brother of Ginny and Harry and Hermione's friend. He's cute, with his little freckles sticking out, and his red hair. But of course, what does he know me as? _Loony_ Lovegood. He looks at me like other people do; like they've just seen a car wreck. Eyes staring at me, surprised that I ever open my mouth. All I did was laugh at his joke!

Ginny enclosed this note with you:

_Hey Luna!_

_Happy birthday. Write in this everyday when you're at Hogwarts. It'll help you, I swear! _

With Love, Ginny 

So I have _you_ as an additional homework assignment. But, I still think that this will be the most fun subject of all. Maybe except for Divination.

August 29, 1996

Ok, so I've got to go get a book for Care of Magical Creatures; it was the last book on my checklist for the school year, so I head on over to the nearest bookstore, with my butterbeer necklace swaying and my wand tucked in my right ear. My cauldron was overflowing with books on Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the like, and I felt as if it was going to tip over without warning.

"Can I help you?" The gruff looking man said to me, eyes staring at mine.

"Oh yes!" I say exuberantly. "Um..." I reached into my pants pockets and grabbed a piece of parchment. "Um...yes! This one," I say to him, holding the parchment out and showing him. He looked down on it.

"Ok," he growled. "I'll be right back." And he retreated out of sight into the back room, leaving me by myself.

I examined the room, looking around at the different books littered around the place. Holding my cauldron, I started to walk around and tour the store. I had been here before numerous times, to buy books, and the place wasn't new at all to me. Still, I resolved to look around as opposed to just sitting and waiting for the man to come back.

I approached a stack of books near the window that caught my eye. It seemed to have fangs on it, much like my third year Care of Magical Creatures textbook, _The Monster Book of Monsters_. Only this one, upon further examination, was titled _The Monstrous Book of Monsters_, no doubt a later year, as I couldn't remember having that book. I picked up the book at the top of the pile.

_Big _mistake.

As I should have known from third year, these were no ordinary books. I was rudely awakened as the fang-ridden book growled and started jabbing towards me! I screamed and threw the book aside, but not before tripping on a nearby book lying on the floor titled _Jinxes for the Jinxed_, causing my cauldron to drop to the floor, spilling the books and blank parchment over the lot of the floor.

"Ow..." I muttered, having hit my head on the ground. It took me awhile to gather my senses and start looking for my books, which of course, was near impossible, as this was in a _bookstore_.

One by one I slowly procure each book, but still a headache ran clear throughout my cranium. I found all of them except for my Charms textbook, and as I'm about to just leave it wherever it may be and buy another one, I spotted it by the door. It was face up, title showing _Charming, Isn't It?_

I placed a hand upon it and prepared to pull it back toward me, but felt resistance pushing it away. I shift my gaze from the floor to the textbook, where there's another hand, and it's placed _on mine_. I slowly look up even further, and there presented a tall, freckled face red headed boy, who in turn was also looking at me.

A _particular_ tall freckled face red headed boy.

My eyes widened at the sight of Ron Weasley, and I leaped up.

"Ronald!" I shout, rising up and throwing my arms around him. I hadn't seen him all summer, and his sudden arrival quickly made my head feel a whole lot better.

He also seemed to appreciate seeing me as well! He patted me on the back, and said to me, once we separated, "Err...Hey Loony. _Luna_, I mean," he said, his face quickly turning the color of his hair.

_Why_ do I feel like this? A sudden urge wanted me to hit him over the head, just so I could embrace him again. I still stared at him, smile leaking out of my face.

I finally got the book I wanted and headed out. And it couldn't have been a minute too sooner. It was weird...as much as I wanted to be _graced_ by his presence, which he most certainly did, I felt as if I had just seen You-Know-Who, and he was staring right back at me! I had to get away. I had quickly made my excuse to him when I finally got my Care of Magical Creatures book—"Sorry Ronald, I have to go!"

And that was that. I felt bad for leaving him, but something in the back of my head told me that I was soon bound to embarrass myself again.

Yes, diary, I know that some people think that I'm not one to be embarrassed, but it's funny. No one _really_ knows another person when they've gotten to know each other. So they can just _assume_ that I have no feelings and can't get embarrassed like someone who just had their bath towel fall off in front of the opposite gender.

Loony Lovegood.

Loony Lovegood.

Loony Lovegood.

Loony Lovegood...

ARGH!!!

Ok, so maybe I act a little differently than other people. Maybe I don't...._cry_ in public, or..._fall in love_ like some hopeless floozy, but come on! People who don't cry or fall in love have feelings too! Harry Potter was the first to realize that, having offered to help me look for my stuff that some people stole near the end of last term. He's such a nice guy... I only hope Ron and Hermione can take note of that.

August 31, 1996

Well. Here it is, my return to Hogwarts, for the fifth time. Daddy told me something today as we approached King's Cross. It was quite unusual and in anything unlike I've ever heard him tell me before.

"Make new friends."

Ha!

With whom? Sure, there was Ginny...and I _guess_ you could count Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Ravenclaws aren't exactly the best example of friendship that is offered around the place. We're kept to ourselves...if I wanted to make friends, I'd be in Hufflepuff.

"Change yourself if you must."

What the hell?

I love my Daddy, but he has a few things to learn about Luna Lovegood! If he just thinks I can change my personality as easily as turning on a light switch, it's another think coming. Does he _think_ I don't have any feelings, like I'm just another rag doll too?

Chalk him up with the 70,000 other people who think like he does.

Ok Diary, I'll tell you. I _do_ want to make friends. I suppose I'm just looking in the wrong places, right? I mean, I house in Ravenclaw, Loner Central. I suppose I can change Houses...is that even possible? If that was the case, I'm sure I'd find someone in Hufflepuff...or maybe even Griffyndor...God forbid I change to Slytherin...

By the way, Diary, I think the separation of students by houses is complete dung. I think everyone should get to know each other, regardless of what house they are in, so there's no dissent. Alas, I have no control over it, so who cares what I think?

But back to the original topic.

Ravenclaw is bad for friends. Making friends that is. What good is a friend if they don't tell you anything...if they can't relate to you how they're feeling, or that they just don't want to tell?

Wow, that sounds a lot like me...

Well, whether I am able to change houses or not, I am certainly going to change myself. Judging from what Harry told me last year during a DA meeting—"Friends are the best things in the world"-- I'm certainly missing a great aspect of life.

Is it because of my looks...that no one's friends with me?

I took a look at my clothing. I have a blue sweater, and a perfectly normal pair of jeans. I have my mum's favorite earrings, and my necklace that dad made for me when I was five years old.

Perfectly normal!

Is it my personality? I've seen many girls at Hogwarts; the "popular" ones are the ones that get a bit closer to their friends. I've been somewhat distant, I suppose.

Maybe that's it.

Maybe I've got to be a little more outgoing! It works for the other girls, why can't it work for me?

That's what I'll do. The very moment I see Harry and Ron on this train, I'll hug them, and give them a nice big kiss. Isn't that what guys like?


End file.
